1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a transparent electrode and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display such as LCD, OLED, LED, and the like, and an electronic device such as a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, and the like include a transparent electrode. A material for a transparent electrode desirably has a high light transmission, e.g., about 80% or more in a visible light range, and a low resistivity of, e.g., about 10−4 Ω*cm or less. An oxide material such as indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), zinc oxide (ZnO), or the like is currently used for a transparent electrode. ITO, which is widely used as a transparent electrode material, is a degenerate semiconductor having a wide bandgap of about 3.75 eV, and may be readily manufactured in a large size by a sputtering process.
However, in view of application to a flexible touch panel or an Ultra Definition (UD) resolution display, ITO as currently used has limits in its conductivity and flexibility and also has a cost issue because of limited reserves of indium, so many attempts has been made to replace indium.
Recently, a flexible electronic device is receiving much attention as a new generation electronic device. Hence, besides the aforementioned transparent electrode material, a material capable of providing flexibility, while having a relatively high conductivity as well as transparency, is desired. A representative flexible electronic device includes a bendable or foldable electronic device.
Thus there remains a need for an improved transparent electrode material.